


another empty seat | minsung

by cosmomo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmomo/pseuds/cosmomo
Summary: Jisung’s life was fine just the way it was. He has himself, his friends and his music. Sure, maybe it was a little boring, but he was happy. He didn’t need anything else. Or so he thought. Jisung didn’t realise what he was missing until he met a certain, captivating boy on the bus.ORA Minsung college au feat. public transport
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for clicking and giving this fic a chance! 
> 
> I’ll be updating the tags and ratings as I write, so just keep that in mind. This is a Minsung centred au but there’ll probably be side ships. Idk I’ll see what happens 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Jisung collapsed onto the bus seat, panting and sweaty. He breathed in a lungful of stale bus air, releasing it through his nose in an exasperated sigh. He lifted a limp arm in front of his face, glaring distastefully at the sheen of sweat coating the pale skin. Exercise, ew.

Guess it should be explained why Jisung was so out of breath, so sweaty and just slumped over on the bus seat like a floppy carrot. Well, basically, it was all Hyunjin’s fault. Jisung pressed the side of his face against the cool glass of the window and sighed.

“Hwang Hyunjin, you will be the death of me,” he groaned dramatically to the unresponsive glass. Less than a quarter of an hour ago, Jisung had been walking to the bus stop by himself, headphones in, blasting Twice’s ‘Dance The Night Away’. Jisung shivered slightly, snuggling deeper into his hoodie. The night air had a slight chill to it, a nip of cold that warned of the coming winter.

Jisung had spent the past few hours at Hyunjin’s dance studio, helping his friend practice for his upcoming recital. You may be wondering, why Jisung? The boy, while a talented producer and rapper, could not dance for the life of him. But what he did have was an eye for detail, and was incredibly picky, to the point where his friends complained constantly about it. Hyunjin, however, valued this attention to detail when dancing, as Jisung could pick up on the slightest inaccuracies and mistakes. And as expected of a music production major, Jisung also had a very good ear for rhythm and timing. Additionally, Felix was busy, and Hyunjin didn’t have anyone else to ask.

Jisung had been strolling along peacefully, just internally vibing to Twice, when his music had been cut off by the sudden ringing of his phone.

Annoyed, Jisung had picked up the phone, answering with a short ‘hello?’

“Jisungie,” Hyunjin whined. Jisung rolled his eyes.

“I literally saw you 10 minutes ago, what do you want?”

“Weeeelllll…” Hyunjin dragged out the word hesitantly.

“Hurry up,” Jisung snapped. “I don’t have all night.”

“Fine, geez. Sungie, you know how earlier I texted you and said I needed to give you something to give to Chan hyung?” In all truthfulness, Jisung did not remember that but he hummed affirmatively anyways.

“I sorta… forgot to give it to you?” Jisung sighed.

“Hyunjin, does it really matter? Why are you calling me?” Hyunjin hesitated.

“Sooooo you see, Chan really needs this thing right away. As in, tonight.”

“Well?” Jisung deadpanned. “What do you want me to do about it?” There was a pause. And then…

“Ahahahahahaha... come back and get it?” Jisung stopped walking.

“Are you kidding?! No way. I’m already almost at the bus stop and the bus is coming really soon!” Hyunjin whimpered on the other side of the line.

“Please please please Sungie. Chan Hyung will kill me if I don’t get this to him tonight. Please, you wouldn’t want to see your best friend murdered would you?” Jisung could practically see Hyunjin’s pleading puppy eyes. He softened a bit.

“Look Jinnie, I’m sorry but I can’t go back now. I’ll miss the bus. Just give it to him tomorrow, I’m sure he won’t mind,” Jisung said comfortingly.

“I’ll run and meet you halfway. And I’ll buy you food. Anything you want.” Jisung’s ears pricked up and he hesitated. Sensing he was wavering, Hyunjin hastily kept bargaining.

“I’ll buy you boba too. Please Sungie!” he begged. Jisung sighed again.

“Fine, you brat. I hate you for this though,” Hyunjin cheered and Jisung hit the end call button, shoving the phone back into his pocket. He checked his watch and groaned in despair. He sighed for a third time and, mentally cursing Hyunjin, turned and sprinted back down the street he came from.

➵➵➵

Flash forward 10 minutes and Jisung was half dead on the bus, clutching the plastic bag Hyunjin had shoved into his hands. After heaving like a fish out of water for a few more minutes, Jisung sat up straight and looked at the bag curiously. What could be so important that Chan needed it right away?

He frowned, turning the bag over in his hands, the plastic crinkling underneath his fingers. It wouldn’t hurt to have a quick peek, would it? Surely not, Jisung decided. He untied the plastic bag handles and reached into the bag, pulling out the object. Jisung frowned, mystified. A notebook? What did Chan need a notebook for? He had so many at home. Jisung quickly flipped through the book. Each page was covered from top to bottom in small, scrawly writing - a mixture of Korean and English. Recognising Chan’s handwriting, Jisung stopped looking through the book, worried that it might be personal to Chan. He carefully replaced the notebook inside the bag, tying the handles back into a knot.

The bus was still rolling along steadily and Jisung looked out the window, watching the city go by. This late at night, it was dark and all he could make out were flashes of light from lit windows and street lamps. He rested his head on the glass and relaxed in his seat, his small puffs of breath fogging up the glass. Jisung noticed this and smiled, reaching out a finger to trace patterns on the glass. He drew a little stick figure with dots for eyes and a curved line for a mouth. Jisung giggled and added a squiggle of hair to the stick figure.

‘Looks like Chan,’ he thought, adjusting the hair to make it curlier. He let out another puff of air on the glass next to the stick figure and kept drawing. When he was done, Jisung grinned, admiring his piece of art. Three new stick figures had joined the first, each one slightly different to the ones next to it. One had a big smile and freckles, the next had pretty, shoulder-length hair and the last was significantly shorter and grumpier than the others.

As Jisung was admiring his little stick family, he felt a slight nudge at the side of his sneaker-encased foot. He glanced down, noticing another shoe resting against his shoe. Oh, wait. The shoe was connected to a leg, which was connected to a torso, which was connected to… Jisung’s gaze travelled upwards, raking over the dirty white sneakers, black jeans and grey hoodie. His eyes moved up, up, up, coming to rest on the face of the boy in front of him.

He was gorgeous and Jisung felt his mouth fall open slightly. The boy’s gaze was captivating and Jisung couldn’t tear himself away from his dark brown eyes. He probably looked like a fool, just staring at the boy in front of him, mouth still slightly agape.

The boy smirked and turned his head to the side. He breathed on the bus window, making the glass foggy, and started to draw. Jisung watched him, eyes wide. The boy finished drawing and moved his hand aside so Jisung could see. Jisung stared at the drawing. It was a stick figure, similar to his own, except this one was kneeling and had its arms out towards Jisung like it was proposing. Hovering just above the outstretched arms was a tiny heart.

Jisung stared at the stick figure in shock, for what seemed like an eternity. Almost unconsciously, a smile began to creep across his face, widening into a grin. He looked over at the boy and giggled in delight. The boy raised his hand to his mouth, blowing him a kiss.

Jisung blushed and used his hands to cover his face out of embarrassment. Behind his hands he was still grinning like a child, eyes sparkling. He peeked through his fingers to find the other smiling at him.

“Hello,” the boy said.

“Hi,” Jisung whispered. The boy cocked his head to the side.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Han Jisung,” Jisung mumbled. The boy smiled. He reached across the gap between them, gently grasping Jisung’s wrists with his slender fingers. He carefully pried Jisung’s hands away from his face, the smaller boy staring at him in shock.

“There,” he said, eyes scanning over Jisung’s flushed skin. “Don’t hide your face.” The boy winked. “You’re cute, Han Jisung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got this far, thanks so much for reading! I’m currently half way through the next chapter so it’ll probably be posted sometime next week. Also, I did rearrange the bus seats so that it fit into the story. Where I live bus seats don’t face each other, sorry if you were confused lmao


	2. II

_ “Don’t hide your face.” The boy winked. “You’re cute, Han Jisung.” _

Jisung stared at him for a second, uncomprehending. The boy’s hands were still loosely clasped around Jisung’s wrists. The words suddenly registered in his brain, causing him to startle and knock the boy’s hands away. 

“Yah! Wha— what— what the hell?” Jisung spluttered. “You can’t just say weird stuff like that to strangers!” 

“Strangers?” the boy asked. “Hmm, I like to think of us as more of… friends-to-be.” He smiled. Jisung just stared at him, dumbstruck. The boy had dark brown hair, slightly wavy and soft-looking, with the bangs parted over his forehead. His eyes were sloping and almond shaped, like a cat. Above all, the boy was immensely attractive and Jisung swore his heart fluttered. 

“Anyways, we’re not really strangers, are we…” the boy said contemplatively. “I, of course, know you and you must recognise me. Don’t you?” He turned to Jisung. 

“Huh?” was all Jisung could say. He didn’t recall ever meeting the boy before. But maybe he had. Jisung’s memory was very bad, after all. The boy frowned. However, he didn’t seem displeased, more so... curious. 

“Do you perhaps… not know me?” the boy asked. It was safe to say that at this point in time, Jisung was very confused. 

“Should I?” Jisung questioned. The boy was silent for a moment before a strange smile stretched across his face. 

“Ah,” the boy muttered to himself. “So he must not have shown you my face.”

“Huh? What? Who didn’t show me?” Jisung asked. The boy shook his head and beamed at him. It was unfairly attractive. 

“Never mind. It’s more fun this way,” he said. Jisung was so puzzled that his brain had just started to slowly shut down. It had been a long day and Jisung was more than ready to get home and sleep. But instead, he was being forced to sift through his memories to find out where he supposedly knows the boy from. He still came up empty. 

“Sorry, I really don’t know you. Should I? Are you from my uni?” Jisung asked anxiously. The boy shook his head, still smiling. 

“No no, it’s fine. I’m sure you’ll know me soon enough.” Jisung frowned internally. He was sort of creeped out, but whatever. Stranger things had happened to him. And even though it was weird, he still felt sort of bad for not knowing the boy when the boy obviously knew him. 

“What’s your name? Maybe I’ve heard of you,” he asked. 

“Doesn't matter,” he said. “Besides, I'm sure you’ll find out soon!” Jisung opened his mouth to protest but the boy cut him off, leaping up. 

“Oh would you look at that, it’s my stop!” he said, grinning at Jisung. “I’ll see you later, Han Jisung.” And with that, the boy walked to the door and stepped off the bus, leaving behind a bewildered Jisung. The bus pulled away from the stop and Jisung sighed, shaking his head at the strange conversation he’d just had. His tired brain decided to just embrace the weirdness and put it out of his mind. 

The bus arrived at his stop a few minutes later, so Jisung hopped off and began the short walk back to his dorm. He’d just reached the top of the stairs leading to his room when he remembered the plastic bag dangling from his fingertips. 

Internally cursing Hyunjin, Jisung turned and trudged up another flight of stairs. He stopped outside a room about halfway down the hall and rapped on the door. He heard heavy footsteps approaching before the door swung open, revealing a short, dark-haired boy who, upon noticing Jisung, scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

“Why are you knocking on my door at 11pm?” he said, in lieu of a greeting. Jisung raised an eyebrow, pushing past Changbin and into the dorm room. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? You guys loveeee me,” he said, grinning unashamedly. Changbin looked unimpressed. 

“What if we were sleeping?” he said. “Ever think of that, brat?” Jisung stuck out his tongue, tossing the plastic bag with Chan’s notebook on the table. 

“You guys literally never sleep. Especially Chan. Which, speaking of,” he said, glancing around the small dorm room. “Where is he? I need to give him something.” Changbin rolled his eyes, perching on one of the kitchen chairs. 

“And here I thought you came to see your favourite hyung,” he said sarcastically, gesturing to himself. 

“Pffft, please,” Jisung retorted, flopping onto Changbin’s unmade bed. “Everyone knows Chan is the favourite hyung. And I did come to see him, so you’re right!” Changbin glared at Jisung, contemplating whether to get out of his seat to smack the younger. Deciding it wasn’t worth it, he settled for verbal abuse. 

“Brat.” Changbin muttered. Jisung grinned, holding up a peace sign. He lay down and wriggled around on the bed until he was comfortable, then pulled out his phone to watch YouTube. Changbin watched Jisung make himself at home with a raised eyebrow, but chose not to comment. 

“Where actually is Chan?” Jisung asked. “I do need to give him something and I want to go back to my room soon.”

“He went to the store to buy more instant ramen. He should be back soon,” Changbin explained. Jisung cackled. 

“How did you two idiots run out of instant ramen? Don’t you have, like, eight boxes stashed under your beds?” he said. 

“We finished them,” Changbin mumbled. Jisung laughed harder, rolling off the bed to check if what Changbin said was true. Lifting the bed sheets and peeking under both beds, Jisung was able to confirm that there was no ramen in sight. 

“Wow, I’m impressed. You two must be practically made of ramen by now,” Jisung said, remaining on the floor because it was comfy and he was lazy. Changbin scoffed. 

“Like you’re one to talk. Didn’t you and Felix once buy six tubs of icecream so that you could ‘save trips to the store’ then ate them all in less than half an hour?” he said. Jisung sat up, opening his mouth to defend himself and his roommate, but Changbin ploughed on.

“And didn’t you conveniently forget that you’re  _ both _ lactose intolerant so you called Chan an hour later because you were throwing up repeatedly and had terrible stomach aches? Yeah, I thought so,” Changbin said, when Jisung seemed unable to form words. “And you question  _ our _ life decisions. Hypocrite.” Jisung was saved from having to respond to this by the sound of the key clicking in the front door. Ignoring Changbin’s smug look, Jisung sprang up from the ground. 

“Chan hyung!” he cried, as the male stepped into the room, clutching two massive shopping bags. 

“Jisung! What are you doing here?” he said. It was a testament to how often Jisung invaded their dorm, that Chan didn’t even look surprised to see him there. 

“Changbin’s bullying me,” Jisung said, pouting. Said boy had opened his laptop and placed headphones over his ears, trying to focus on his work and block out annoying distractions (read: Jisung). Chan raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m sure he is,” he said, chucking the bags onto the table and jumping onto his bed. Changbin looked up at the disturbance. 

“Jisung, don’t you have to give Chan something so you can  _ go home? _ ” he complained. 

“Oh yeah,” Jisung said, padding over to the table and picking up the plastic bag. He tossed it at Chan, who caught it easily. Sitting up, he opened the bag and pulled out the notebook, his eyes widening. 

“Jisung! Where did you get this? This is my lyric book! But I lost it two days ago??” he said, puzzled. Jisung shrugged. 

“Hyunjin gave it to me to give to you,” he said. Chan’s expression twisted into annoyance. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialling Hyunjin’s number. 

“Where did you get my lyric book from?” Silence. And then… 

“Huh?  _ You borrowed it?? _ Why?!” Another pause. Chan’s face became exasperated. 

“You thought it was my English book so you took it to copy my homework.” he deadpanned. “Hyunjin, we’re not even in the same year or classes? And you didn’t think to tell me? I just— ugh whatever,” Chan sighed. “I don’t have this sort of energy.” He hung up the phone. Jisung and Changbin exchanged amused glances. Chan glared at them. 

“I’ve been looking for that book for two days! I haven’t been able to start any of my projects or class work because it had all my notes in it,” Chan ranted. Sensing the rant may go on for a while longer, Jisung took this as his cue to leave. 

“Alrighttt, well that’s my job done!” he said, moving to the door. “I was told to deliver it and here it is, delivered. You’re welcome.” Jisung bowed sarcastically and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed and trudged back downstairs to his dorm. It had been a long evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	3. III

Jisung awoke to the sound of Felix tripping over a pair of shoes he’d left on the floor. Jisung half-opened his eyes and squinted at his roommate. The room was partially dark, blinds closed but with slivers of pale sunlight peeking through the slats. Felix winced, sprawled on the floor. 

“What’s the time?” Jisung muttered. 

“7:30,” his roommate replied, still lying on the floor. Jisung groaned, flopping back onto his bed and covering his face with his arm. 

“Why so earlyyy,” he moaned. Felix shrugged. 

“Don’t ask me. Ask the assholes who scheduled me for this 8am class,” he complained. Jisung raised an eyebrow, still using his arm to block the sunlight from falling into his eyes. 

“Lixie, didn’t you pick your own classes?” he said. Felix frowned. 

“Well yeah, but Past Felix though it was a good idea!” he defended. “And if he had a problem with it, why didn’t Past Jisung do something to stop it, huh?” Jisung’s arm slid off his face and he glared at his best friend. Felix’s fluffy blonde hair stuck up in awkward spikes, indicating that he had just rolled out of bed. Jisung could see dark roots peeking out from underneath the blonde. 

_ He’d need to re-dye it soon _ , Jisung thought. Realising that he was just sitting there with his mouth open, Jisung fumbled for something to say. When nothing genius came to mind, he sighed and flopped back onto his bed. It was too early for thinking. 

“At least you don’t actually have to go to class,” Felix said grumpily as he finally stood up. He padded over to the closet, opened it and rummaged through the coat hangers. Not that there was much on the coat hangers as neither boy was very organised. Pulling out a pair of red sweatpants, Felix sniffed them, shrugged and trudged into the bathroom, closing the door. The sound of running water was heard a few moments later. Jisung pulled his bedsheets back over his face and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He didn’t have class until 11, so he planned to stay in bed for the next few hours. He was just drifting off when...

“Jisung?” Felix called. “I forgot my towel, can you get it for me pleaseee,” Jisung tossed back the bedsheets in annoyance, giving up on sleeping now that he was wide awake. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. 

“Where is it, Lixie?” he sighed. 

“Not sure, probably somewhere on the floor,” 

Jisung stared distastefully at the large piles of clothes and shoes occupying the floor of their shared room. He bent down to sort through the nearest pile. 

“What colour is it again?” he yelled to his roommate. 

“Green!” 

Spotting something green and fluffy, Jisung grabbed it and pulled. Yes! The towel. He opened the bathroom door slightly and shoved the towel through the gap. He then closed the door, because surprisingly, Jisung had some respect for privacy. He went to lie back on his bed and wait for Felix to be done. 

As he lay there, now wide awake, Jisung thought back to the strange boy he’d met on the bus yesterday. He rolled onto his side, eyebrows scrunched together as he puzzled over how the boy could have possibly known him. He yet again tried to think about if he’d ever seen the boy before, but Jisung was pretty sure he’d remember someone that good looking. Whenever Jisung remembered the boy’s perfect features, he felt a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach. Before he could dwell on it further, the bathroom door opened and Felix emerged, towelling his hair dry. 

“Wanna come to my lecture, Sungie?” Felix said. “We can go get coffee after, my treat. I feel bad for waking you up early,” Jisung’s heart melted and any lingering annoyance faded at the sight of Felix’s sheepish face. 

“Ok Lix, I’ll shower then we can go,” he said. Felix beamed, launching himself at Jisung, the two falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs. 

“Oi, get off me!” Jisung cried while grinning, rolling and flipping Felix off of him. Their laughter filled the dorm room, echoing in the small space. Suddenly, a loud knock was heard on the wall adjacent to theirs. An annoyed voice yelled through the thin wall. 

“Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!” Jisung and Felix startled and instantly stopped laughing. The two boys looked at each other with wide eyes. Jisung clasped a hand over his mouth to keep from giggling. The boy next door sighed loudly. 

“Finally,” he said grumpily. The sound of footsteps was then heard moving away from their wall. Felix and Jisung waited with bated breath until they couldn’t hear anything else. 

“Whoops,” Felix whispered, causing Jisung to snicker. 

“That was your fault, brat,” he said. “You’re the one being all loud at 7:30 in the morning.” Felix whacked his shoulder and stood up, dusting himself off. Jisung stood up as well, grabbing his clothes and towel and going into the bathroom to finally shower. 

➵➵➵

Felix’s lecture was very boring. It was some long talk about dance history or something like that. Felix was a dance major, along with Hyunjin. However, Hyunjin lived with his parents off campus and went to an external studio near his home whenever he wanted to practice - which was most of the time. Jisung had been trying for a while to get Hyunjin to come live on campus with them so that he didn’t have to travel so far whenever Hyunjin needed help. 

After the lecture, they went and got coffee, and as there was still another hour until Jisung’s lecture, Felix asked him to go hang out with him while he practiced at the dance studio. Since Jisung was such a good friend (and he didn’t want to be lonely), he agreed. 

When they got to the dance studio, Jisung sat on the floor in the corner while Felix warmed up. He fiddled with his phone for a while before starting to get really bored. There was a glass window in the door of the practice room so Jisung entertained himself by staring out of the window, watching the people that walked past. There was no one interesting and Jisung sighed. His mind yet again wandered to the boy on the bus. 

Who was the boy? Who didn’t tell him what? And most importantly, why did the boy know Jisung? Jisung puzzled over the problem as he stared absentmindedly out the window. Suddenly, a flash of dark brown hair caught the corner of his vision. The person outside the window turned in Jisung’s direction and for a split second, Jisung’s gaze locked with a pair of cat-like, brown eyes. The other’s eyes widened incrementally before the person turned and hurriedly moved out of Jisung’s line of vision. 

Jisung stood there for a second, dumbstruck. Then he sprang into action, scrambling up and throwing the door open. He caught sight of a smudge of brown hair as it rounded a corner and he ran after the boy, ignoring the strange looks he got from people walking to class. He turned the corner and saw the boy walking away from him. 

“Wait!” Jisung cried. The boy looked around at his shout and Jisung rushed forward. The boy turned around fully and Jisung sucked in a breath. It was him. The boy from the bus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading so far 😊


	4. 4

_ It was him. The boy from the bus. _

He was only about two meters away when Jisung slowed to a stop. Or more like, tried to stop. Being the catastrophe he is, Jisung somehow managed to trip over his own feet, and hurtled straight into the boy, knocking them both to the ground. 

Jisung threw out his hands and managed to catch himself before he fell fully onto the boy. He had closed his eyes out of reflex as he fell and they were still closed. Jisung felt the grass underneath his palms and the warmth of the other boy’s body and started to panic inside. 

There were people all around them, probably watching the commotion and Jisung’s social anxiety spiralled out of control. What should he do? What was there to do? Of course, the only real course of action was to wait for a meteor to crash into Earth and wipe them all out like the dinosaurs. 

Keeping his eyes closed for a second longer, Jisung prayed for the meteor, but was sadly disappointed. He opened his eyes. The boy’s face was really close and all thoughts flew straight out of Jisung’s head. He found himself hovering over the boy, who had been knocked straight onto his back. Their eyes locked and Jisung froze at the boy’s piercing gaze. Their legs were tangled together and Jisung could feel the boy’s thigh pressed against his own leg. 

“Um,” Jisung said. The boy looked amused. Up close, Jisung could see that the boy’s eyes weren’t just a dark brown, as they had appeared. There were tiny specks of gold and green in amongst the brown, that couldn’t be noticed from further away. 

_ His eyes were really pretty _ , Jisung thought. The boy blinked, breaking the trance Jisung had been in. His brain started working again and he panicked. How long had he been in this position? His arms were starting to strain from keeping the weight of his body from falling onto the boy. What should he do? 

“As fun as this has been,” the boy said from underneath him, smiling. “I have to get to a lecture now.” Oh, right. Jisung should probably get up and off the boy. He rolled to the side, face flaming red and scrambled upright. 

“Ohmygod, I am so sorry,” he stuttered, hands fluttering awkwardly in the air around the boy as the other got up. “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” The boy shook his head, still looking amused. 

“No, I’m fine. Now I have an excuse for being late to class,” he said. Jisung hesitated, his face still flushed from embarrassment. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see people staring at them. 

“Still,” he said hurriedly. “I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to knock you over.” The boy smiled. 

“No, it’s actually fine, don’t worry about it,” he said. Jisung opened his mouth to say more - maybe apologise again? Get on his knees to show his sincerity? Offer his eternal servitude as repayment? - when suddenly, he heard a voice shout his name. 

“Jisung!” Said boy spun around, seeing Felix jog towards him. 

“Where have you been? You just disappeared from the dance room! And left your phone! I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” his best friend bubbled,handing him his phone back. Jisung pocketed it, patting Felix’s shoulder distractedly. 

“Sorry Lix. I just saw someone I knew,” he said, looking over his shoulder. But the boy was gone. Jisung’s eyes widened in disbelief.  _ What?  _ He mentally smacked his forehead. The boy was gone and Jisung didn’t even get to ask how he knew him or even get his name. 

“Oh, you were talking to Lee Minho, right?” Felix asked. 

“Huh? Lee Minho?”

“Yeah, isn’t that the senior you were talking to? He’s a dance major, the best in his grade. Probably the whole campus.” Jisung’s jaw fell open. 

“What?” he managed to squeak. 

“You didn’t know?” Felix frowned. “I thought everyone knew Lee Minho. He’s practically famous.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Well,” Felix began. “Alongside being an amazing dancer, he’s also a bit of a mystery. He’s really hot but he’s also sort of distant and unfriendly? He isn’t really seen with many people so no one knows who he’s friends with or what he does. Also,” Felix leaned closer, conspiratorially. “It’s rumoured that he’s been asked out by over 10 girls and he’s turned down every single one of them.” 

Jisung blinked in shock. Damn, Felix was really up to date with the gossip. He should’ve asked him earlier. Then Jisung frowned. The person Felix was describing didn’t seem like the one he had met. Distant and unfriendly? Jisung would have called him the exact opposite of that. 

“Are you sure, Lixie? It could have been someone else,”

“No, I’m sure.” Felix said. “I saw his face clearly. And I’ve stalked his Instagram too many times to not recognise him. He’s super hot, isn’t he.” Jisung blinked. 

“Yeah, he is,” he sighed. His tone must have seemed a bit strange because Felix looked at him suspiciously. 

“ _ You _ don’t like him do you?” he asked. “Sungie, you’ll get your heart broken. He doesn’t like anyone,” 

“Huh? What? No!” Jisung protested, blushing. “I don’t like him, don’t worry.” Felix looked unconvinced, but at that moment, Jisung’s phone rang. He swiped the accept button without looking at the caller, glad to have an excuse to turn away from Felix’s judgemental stare. 

“Hey Jisung,”

“Chan-hyung! What’s up?” he said, recognising the voice. 

“You know how I sent that friend I mentioned some of your demo songs?” Jisung nodded, before realising Chan couldn’t see him. 

“Mmm yeah, what about it?” he said instead. 

“Well, he liked your music and wants to know if you’re free to help him with a project? He’s a dance major and wants you to make a song for his choreography assignment,” Jisung frowned. That would be a lot of extra work. Sensing his hesitation, Chan tried to convince him. 

“Me or Changbin would do it for him, but we’re busy right now with another project. And,” he added. “I already asked your teacher and she said you can use it for extra credit towards your degree.” Jisung’s eyes widened. That was rare. His teacher was notoriously strict and almost never gave out extra credit, especially on external projects. 

“How did you do that? My teacher never gives extra credit,” he said. Jisung could practically hear the smile in Chan’s voice. 

“When I mentioned who it was, she said she’ll give you the credit when you submit it to her,”

“Wait, who am I working with? You never even told me.” 

“Oh, really? I thought I told you?” Jisung frowned. 

“No, you never said,”

“Oh. Well, his name is Lee Minho.” Jisung’s jaw dropped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol this is so bad but I’m having so much fun writing it


End file.
